Girl Meets Loyalty
by StoryToBeToldAsOne
Summary: Riley moved on from Lucas and Lucas has been acting weird the past time since then and Riley starts acting weird, too. Maya for once wants to find out what's wrong, but Lucas is constantly pushing her away. Can she find out what's wrong with the Cowboy? Lucaya and some Riley/Farkle love story with a lot of friendship! I own nothing! :D R&R! :)
1. What's wrong with our Cowboy?

_**Beta- Read by StylishFashionista. Thank you very much :)**_

* * *

><p><strong>Hey everybody!<strong>

**Like I already said several times, here is a new story from me for Girl Meets World! :D**

**It's kind of about a lot of things that I experienced myself, but at different times in one story. Not easy to explain that, but there will be some of me in it or better said in Maya to say that :D**

**It took like forever to really keep this story going, because it was hard to write, but I hope that it was worth it and that you guys will enjoy it, too! :D**

**It's Lucaya, but it might start off a bit different! :D**

**You guys will hopefully get what I mean with that soon! :D**

**Anyways I hope you guys like the first chapter of the new story and don't forget to leave a review! :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong>

**Riley moved on from Lucas and Lucas has been acting weird the past time since then and Riley starts acting weird, too. Maya for once wants to find out what's wrong, but Lucas is constantly pushing her away. Can she find out what's wrong with the Cowboy?**

* * *

><p><strong>No One's POV<strong>

''Do you know what's wrong with our cowboy?'' Maya asked her best friend, sitting in the cafeteria for lunch.

Riley looked at her, totally confused. ''What are you talking about?'' She asked.

Maya rolled her eyes at her best friend and pointed to Lucas.

Riley looked at the boy who she had been crushing on until two weeks ago and sighed and shrugged.

''I don't know. It feels like I don't really have a connection to him anymore. After the third DATE, we just had to break up,'' She replied honestly.

Maya slowly nodded at that understandingly. At least she tried to look understanding.

She didn't really get the sudden change of mind from Riley, but as her best friend, she tried to agree.

It was the best for everyone, but Lucas' acting was still creeping her out.

''Lucas is still our best friend. Don't you want to find out what actually is wrong with him?'' Maya now asked her.

Riley sighed at that and shrugged.

''I really do, but I have the feeling that it doesn't seem right to just go into his problems after I made myself one of them.'' She honestly replied.

''You guys agreed to be friends.'' Maya now stated in disbelief.

Since when was Riley acting like that towards Lucas? Towards anyone?

Normally she was concerned about everything and everyone.

''Yeah, but- Oh, Maya, I really don't know.'' Riley replied and let herself sink deeper into her chair, digging into her salad.

''Something is wrong with you, too, girl.'' Maya now told her.

Riley looked at her in disbelief and Maya looked back seriously.

In that moment Riley really cursed the fact that Maya could read her mind so easily.

For Maya, Riley was like an open book. She just needed the time to take it and read it even though Riley sometimes didn't want to be read.

Not even from her best friend who just meant it well in that case.

''Nothing is wrong with me.'' Riley stated and took a large fork of her salad.

''Oh really? The actual Riley would see that as a bad eating manner and would never take such a large fork full of food into her mouth.'' Maya replied.

She just wanted to get something out of her best friend and tried to put her act up.

She did care about Riley and about Lucas a lot. Since the two agreed to be friends it was getting weirder and weirder by every minute.

Riley sighed just as Farkle came up and exclaimed, ''Hello ladies!''

Maya and Riley almost jumped a bit and Farkle grinned widely.

''Not the right time Farkle!'' Maya told him.

Farkle looked at her, hurt, and Riley sighed. ''Sorry Farkle. Maya just had a bad day.'' She said to him.

''How couldn't I have a bad day when two of my best friends are acting weird for two weeks?!'' Maya asked her, mad.

Riley looked at her sorrily and Farkle slowly nodded. ''We're not acting weird!'' Riley said to her.

''I think that you're acting weird, too.'' Farkle stated and looked at Riley in concern.

Riley sighed again and then stood up. ''Why is everyone thinking that?!'' She asked in disbelief.

''Because it's true. This isn't you. Oh my god. See? What you're doing to me? I'm acting weird because of you guys, too!'' Maya told her.

Riley shot her a look and Maya looked back seriously as if in that was a real issue that she rhymed for once.

''Or you're just getting better at school and rhyming.'' Riley suggested.

Maya and Farkle looked at each other and then Maya shook her head.

''Yeah. That's not going to happen.'' She replied.

''What is not going to happen?'' Someone suddenly asked from behind and Maya spun around.

She put a big grin on her face and exclaimed, ''Oh, hey Ranger Boy. We were just talking about Riley and you.''

Riley looked at her best friend in disbelief and Lucas looked at Riley in confusion.

''You were?'' He asked Maya.

Maya looked at Riley and then shrugged.

''Maybe we were, maybe we weren't.'' She replied.

Riley just sighed and shook her head, feeling like she wanted to disappear into the ground right now.

''What did you guys talk about?'' Lucas now asked.

He was really curious now. What was so interesting about Riley and him now that she didn't want to be with him anymore?

''Nothing!'' Riley quickly exclaimed and Maya just rolled her eyes.

''Yeah. Nothing at all. Gotta go to class. Not that I get a bad mark or something like that.'' She stated sarcastically and stood up.

With that she walked away, leaving Riley, Farkle and Lucas alone at the table.

Farkle shrugged and stood up, too.

''I'll see you guys later. Farkle out!'' He exclaimed and with that followed Maya.

Now the whole thing was getting more and more awkward.

''So...'' Lucas stated. ''H-'' But Riley cut him off.

''I have to go! Bye!'' She told him and with that rushed away.

Lucas sighed and sank deep into his chair, trying to think of a way how this could finally stop.

There just had to be something. It couldn't go on like this.

He didn't know what he still felt for Riley and he also didn't know how to think about the new things that were going on, but one thing was for sure.

It most definitely couldn't go on like this.

He didn't know if he still felt anything for Riley, but he didn't want it to be like that because they used to date.

No matter how it stood right now, they were friends for all that mattered.

* * *

><p><strong>At history class<strong>

Riley quickly entered the history class room where her dad for once wasn't already, but Maya was.

The blonde girl looked at her best friend. ''What's wrong Cowgirl?'' She asked her.

Riley rolled her eyes and shot her a look. ''I'm not like that anymore and you know that.'' Riley stated.

''So you guys didn't finally make up?'' Maya asked.

Riley shot her a look and Maya just shrugged.

''There's nothing to make up, because we didn't fight. By the way, why don't you talk to Lucas if you want to know what's wrong?'' Riley suggested.

Maya looked at her in disbelief and Riley looked back in satisfaction.

''Because I wasn't dating Ranger Rick.'' Maya replied and crossed her arms.

''We also haven't been official!'' Riley exclaimed.

''And it better stay like that.'' Cory stated, just coming inside and Maya and Riley quickly stopped talking.

Before Cory could say anything more the door went open and Lucas came in, looking really stressed.

''I'm sorry Mr. Matthews. I got a call and-''

''It's okay, Mr. Friar. Just sit down.'' Cory replied.

Lucas nodded, sighed and sat down behind Maya. Riley sighed and sank deeper into her chair.

Maya just rolled her eyes and then looked at Cory.

''What are we doing this lesson?'' Farkle asked, excited, sitting behind Riley and looking like he was about to explode.

Cory looked at Farkle, not that surprised, not trying to focus on the three other teenagers in front of him.

''Well, we are talking today about how much-''

He wrote 'Friendship' in capital letters on the cupboard.

''Friendship affects the life of so many people.''

Riley groaned and sank deeper into her chair, while Maya just chuckled.

''Riley, is everything okay?'' Cory asked her daughter.

Riley just shook her head, stood up and went out.

Maya sighed, knowing that for once it might not be the best idea to follow her best friend.

''Should I follow her?'' Lucas now asked Maya, whispering.

''No , you won't.'' Cory replied, hearing every single word.

Lucas quickly went red and Cory crossed his arms, looking at Maya.

''If someone should go, then it's Ranger Rick.'' Maya stated.

Cory looked at the door and sighed, shaking his head.

Maya rolled her eyes, but still sat in her chair. ''Can I go?'' Farkle suddenly threw in.

''NO!'' Everyone cried at the same time and Farkle looked disappointed, but then shrugged.

''Seems like Riley has to become an adult.'' Maya whispered and Cory shot her a look.

He knew that Maya just wanted to help Riley, but he didn't want Lucas and Riley to have something together again and he most certainly didn't want Lucas to go after her.

* * *

><p><strong>After school<strong>

''Why didn't you go after me?'' Riley asked her best friend in disbelief as they were standing at their lockers after school.

''Because I wanted to Cowboy to finally get out of his range and grow a pair and finally talk to you for real!'' Maya replied. ''And your dad of course destroyed it. I would've been the only one who was allowed to talk to you.''

''And why didn't you go after me?'' Riley asked once again hurt.

Maya rolled her eyes and sighed. ''What is so wrong about talking with Ranger Rick?'' She now asked her best friend.

Riley swallowed and closed her locker. ''I don't know. I like Lucas as a friend, but it just needs some time. Can't you talk to him?'' Riley replied.

''That's what I've been doing.'' Maya replied.

Not that she didn't want to talk to Lucas, but it really was what she was doing the whole time and she wanted Riley to finally clear this up. Especially in case that...

''Maya, can I talk to you for a second?'' Lucas suddenly asked, coming up.

Maya looked a bit shocked at the Texas boy, but then shrugged and nodded.

''Sure. I'll see you in a few at the school entrance, Riles.'' Maya stated.

Lucas nodded at Riley. Riley sighed and Lucas and Maya walked away.

''What's up Ranger Rick?'' Maya asked as soon as Lucas and her arrived outside of school.

Lucas sighed and looked at Maya. ''This whole thing with Riley is seriously creeping me out.'' He stated.

''Why don't you just tell her that you still like her?'' Maya asked him.

''That's the problem. I don't and she doesn't like me anymore, but that's not the point. I don't get why she's not talking to me anymore.'' Lucas told her.

''Because she's feeling guilty about breaking to you that she doesn't like you that way anymore. She still likes you as a friend out of some reason and I think that you guys ha-'' Maya started, but got cut off.

''I don't like her like that anymore, okay?!'' Lucas told her. ''I really mean it and this whole thing is just on a friendship base. I mean what if I have feelings for another girl?''

Maya looked at him in shock. ''Do you?'' She asked him.

Lucas went bright red at that.

''I didn't say that I have feelings for another girl. I just was saying, what if I had feelings for another girl.'' Lucas quickly said to her.

Maya grinned at that. ''So you might have feelings for another girl an-''

''I DON'T!'' Lucas exclaimed.

Maya crossed her arms at him and raised both eyebrows.

''Well, if you don't have feelings for any other girl it also shouldn't be a problem for you to talk to my best friend. I'm out Cowboy. Or you have another problem, but either you tell me your other problem or your true feelings for Riley. Otherwise I can't help you.'' She told him and with that walked away.

Lucas looked after Maya Hart in disbelief.

He really needed help and thanks to his own stubbornness he just lost the last help.

Farkle was out of question. He wouldn't understand.

What was he supposed to do now without any real help?

He wanted to talk to Riley and be friends with her again, but on the other hand he just wanted to be him and nobody else.

* * *

><p><strong>Is really everything okay between Riley and Lucas?<strong>

**Will they be able to be best friends again?**

**I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter and don't forget to leave a review! :D**

**Can we reach the 5-10 reviews with the first chapter? :)**

**I would be beyond happy , if we could! :D**

**Gabrie :)**


	2. Tell Me

_**Beta- Read by StylishFashionista. Thank you very much :)**_

* * *

><p><strong>Hey everybody!<strong>

**I'm here with a new chapter for you of my new story! :D**

**Thank you guys so much for the feedback on the last chapter! I really was humbled about it and couldn't wait to go on! :D**

**This story is going to be pretty intense for me, but I hope that I can keep it up good! :D**

**Even though I can't promise when I'm going to post the next chapter :/**

**It's pretty hard with all the school work to do and so on :(**

**Well, anyways. I hope you guys enjoy the new chapter and don't forget to leave a review! :D**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Recap from Chapter 1<strong>_

_**No One's POV**_

_''Well, if you don't have feelings for any other girl it also shouldn't be a problem for you to talk to my best friend. I'm out Cowboy. Or you have another problem, but either you tell me your other problem or your true feelings for Riley. Otherwise I can't help you.'' She told him and with that walked away._

_Lucas looked in disbelief after Maya Hart._

_He really needed help and thanks to his own stubbornness he just lost the last help._

_Farkle was out of question. He wouldn't understand._

_What was he supposed to do now without any real help?_

_He wanted to talk to Riley and be friends with her again, but on the other hand he just wanted to be him and nobody else._

* * *

><p><strong>At the entrance of school<strong>

**No One's POV**

''What did you guys talk about?'' Riley asked Maya as soon as she came out of school.

Maya looked at her best friend, crossed her arms and rolled her eyes.

Riley looked at her, waiting for an answer, and Maya just raised an eyebrow.

''What?'' Riley questioned her now.

''You're asking me that?'' Maya questioned.

Riley looked at her in shock and disbelief, but then let out a loud sigh.

''Why can't you just tell me?'' Riley asked Maya.

''Why can't you just ask him?'' Maya replied.

Riley now crossed her arms as well and Maya looked back seriously.

''We both know that you do want to talk to him and that you do care about him.'' Maya said to her.

Riley sighed at that out loud, but didn't complain about that.

''It just doesn't feel right at the moment to talk to him about things like this.'' She stated.

''You don't even know what it's about.'' Maya told her.

''It's about me, isn't it?'' Riley asked.

Maya looked at her best friend, a bit stunned, but Riley didn't look surprised.

''Well, not only about you I guess...'' Maya replied.

Riley sighed out loud at that and Maya looked at her best friend.

''I don't get you guys. You were head over heels for each other. What happened?'' Maya asked her best friend.

She really wanted to know and she wanted to help.

She had the feeling that there was something that both Lucas and Riley had to figure out and she really wanted to help.

''We fell out of love with each other and started thinking different.'' Riley replied. ''And I still want to know what's wrong with him.''

Maya rolled her eyes and wanted to say something as Riley added, ''Don't you think that it might be something deeper than love?''

''What's deeper than love for you?'' Maya mocked Riley.

Riley shot her a look and then shrugged, looking down. ''I don't know, but I don't have the feeling that Lucas' problem is only about a girl.'' She stated, honest.

Maya rolled her eyes a bit about that.

She knew that it was in fact at some parts about a girl, even though she wasn't really sure if it was still Riley.

''Well, you have to ask Ranger Rick yourself if you want to know.'' Maya now said to Riley.

Riley looked at Maya, hurt.

Maya didn't want to bring her best friend over the edge, but she did want her to talk to Lucas and it seemed to be the only way to get that to happen.

Especially since she also didn't know the whole thing of Lucas' secret and she was dying to find out for sure.

Why was this boy such a huge mystery? Couldn't he be easier than this instead of that confusing?

''Well, then I guess I'm not going to find out for now.'' Riley stated and started walking into the direction of the subway.

Maya followed her in disbelief. ''You are kidding, right?'' She asked her best friend.

Riley shrugged and shook her head.

''Maya, I can't talk to Lucas like that right now and you know that. I accept that you can't tell me everything he told you, but I can't talk to him either.'' She said to her.

Maya looked at her best friend again in disbelief and then just shook her head.

''Riles, you're impossible.'' She told her.

''I'm not. I'm just realistic.'' Riley replied and swallowed.

Maya groaned at that and threw her hands up.

''That's the problem with Cowboy and you. You guys could have the perfect relationship. I mean you guys are simply perfect together.'' Maya told her, trying to convince Riley.

Even though she was thinking that less and less. Something was off here and she didn't get the whole thing right now.

Lucas was acting totally confusing and Riley was, too.

''Why don't you guys just want to tell me what's up with you two?'' Maya now asked.

Riley looked at her, confused, and Maya added, ''Don't look at me like that. This has to be deeper if you guys are acting that stupid.''

At that Riley crossed her arms and bit her lip.

''There's nothing deeper for me in this. Maybe for Lucas, but I just don't feel like talking to him for now right after the 'break up', if you can call it that since we weren't even together.'' Riley replied.

Riley sighed at the thought and just shook her head. Maya sighed inside as well, just wanting to help her best friends.

She didn't get anything out of them and it was concerning her. Didn't they want to talk to her anymore?

Well, Lucas started with some kind of talk, but then didn't talk through the end and mostly just talked about his failed relationship with Riley.

What was Maya supposed to do now? How could she help Riley and Lucas to make this all good again?

Riley sighed again and then stated, ''Let's go to the subway. We already missed the first train and I don't want to miss the second one.''

Maya looked at her best friend with a questioning look. Riley looked back sorrily.

Maya then sighed and nodded, replying, ''Let's go.''

* * *

><p><strong>With Lucas and Farkle<strong>

Lucas and Farkle where just walking out of school and talking.

Well, Farkle was doing the most talking. Lucas wasn't even listening with his thoughts somewhere completely else.

''I can't wait for the next History lesson about the French Revolution! It's so exciting and I really want to-'' Farkle started rambling on and on.

Lucas just tried to nod, hoping that it wouldn't be a question at some times.

It was Farkle. It was almost impossible that he was asking a question when he was in his element of talking.

So Lucas had all the time in the world to think about the past events.

The past days have been pretty crazy for him and he didn't know at some points anymore what to do or what to think. Especially when it came to the thing with Riley and such.

Even though that wasn't even the worst thing he was thinking about and-

''Lucas, are you even listening?'' Farkle suddenly asked his best friend, offended.

Lucas quickly snapped out of his thoughts and looked at Farkle, stunned. Then he quickly nodded.

''Of course I am listening to you! I was just- I was just a bit distracted. What were you saying?'' Lucas quickly replied.

Farkle looked at Lucas, a bit confused, but then shrugged it off.

''I was talking about Riley and you. What's going on?'' He asked.

Now Lucas really looked shocked. He didn't expect something like that to come out of Farkle's mouth.

''There's nothing going on anymore. We agreed to be friends or at least I thought that we agreed on that, but it doesn't really seem like it.'' Lucas replied and sighed.

Farkle looked at Lucas with raised eyebrows and then told him, ''You guys are weird, but if this isn't going to work out anymore... Can I have Riley?''

There was the Farkle back that Lucas knew all too well and that he already had missed.

Even though he wasn't sure if he could live with the fact that his best friend already took the girl he once liked.

But if he would say that Farkle would probably think like Maya that it was still only Riley for him, which it wasn't.

How they acted on their last date before they ended showed him that it was never really like that with Riley.

''Do what you want. Riley and I haven't even been together and it's her decision who she wants to go out with.'' Lucas said after a while.

Farkle didn't even notice the 2 minute break Lucas took before he answered him and he just beamed brightly at him.

''That's awesome! No one can resist the Farkle charm!'' He exclaimed.

Lucas rolled his eyes at that and sighed inside.

It wasn't like he didn't want Farkle and Riley to go out together, if that would ever work.

The problem was mostly that he didn't know where he was standing. In pretty much everything.

''You don't seem happy.'' Farkle suddenly stated.

Lucas looked at him, confused and a bit shocked, and Farkle looked back seriously. Meanwhile they were already halfway to the subway.

''I'm fine, Farkle. I'm just really thoughtful today.'' Lucas replied in all honesty.

At least that was what he was telling himself the whole time even though he knew that he was oh so wrong.

''Okay... Well, do you want to hang out today?'' Farkle asked him, changing the subject.

Lucas looked at his friend sorrily and shook his head.

''Sorry Farkle. I'm not in the mood today and I have to help my mom with grocery shopping and cleaning the house.'' Lucas said to him.

That wasn't even a lie. He really had to help his mom.

Farkle looked down at that, but then nodded.

''But we can maybe do something together tomorrow. Maybe also with the girls so that you can get closer to Riley?'' Lucas suggested, trying to cheer his friend up.

Farkle's eyes really lit up now and he looked at Lucas.

''You would do that for me?'' He questioned him.

Lucas shrugged at that and nodded. He and Riley had to get comfortable with each other again anyway or Maya would kill them soon.

No need to say that it was annoying him as well.

''Of course I would. You're my friend and Maya and Riley are, too. It will sure be great. But you have to ask the girls.'' Lucas replied.

Farkle didn't seem to be bothered in any way by that and nodded excitedly.

''Of course I will! I will text them as soon as I can!'' Farkle exclaimed happily.

Lucas shook his head at his best friend's excitement. He still knew how he felt like that as he had his first DATE with Riley.

Well, now all of this went away, just because of-

''I'll see you tomorrow then!'' Farkle added and just rushed away.

Lucas looked after his friend, a bit shocked, but then shrugged it off. It was Farkle after all.

The Texas boy did have his worries about if that would go good tomorrow, but now he had already agreed and he knew that they had to work this out.

Well, if it will be worked out at the end of the day was the other question.

* * *

><p><strong>At the Matthews' house<strong>

''Are your parents at home?'' Maya asked as they went through the door.

She loved Cory and Topanga with all of her heart, but if Maya wanted to help her best friend, an overprotective father might not be the best idea at the moment.

''Well, they aren't yet, but Dad should be home any minute now and Mom will be back in about an hour or so.'' Riley replied.

Maya sighed and sat down on the couch. ''Well, then I guess I can forget to talk about this whole thing to you again?'' She asked her best friend.

Riley looked at her in confusion and Maya crossed her arms.

''Lucas and you are still acting ridiculous.'' She stated.

''Why do you even care so much?'' Riley spat back.

Riley didn't get her best friend anymore. At some point Maya was supposed to let it fall and not to push it over the edge.

''Because you both are acting weird. I mean it could be that there's something deeper within this, but why don't you tell me what? Lucas is talking in puzzles, you are mostly not talking at all, and I don't get any of it!'' Maya exclaimed.

She really was frustrated about the whole situation and Riley could clearly see that and also felt a bit bad.

''Maya I know that you just want to help and that you care about us, but-'' Riley started, but Maya groaned at that.

''This isn't working out like this, Riley! You guys have to talk to each other! I don't care if you get together with Ranger Rick or not, but you guys have to work this out!'' She told her, mad.

Maya didn't mean to be like this. She also didn't get why all of this was affecting her so much. Normally she was supposed to be the cool one.

Riley almost jumped back a little, but then tried to stay calm.

''Maya, something is off with you. Is it about Lucas and you?'' She suddenly just blurted out.

She didn't know why. She really didn't.

She never had that thought one single time and now it just came out of her mouth and Maya looked at her best friend in disbelief.

Riley didn't look better at all, but while thinking about it, the idea suddenly didn't seem that stupid anymore.

Maybe it really wasn't even that much about her, but about something between Maya and Lucas.

Did Lucas tell Maya something that Riley doesn't know?

Maya still looked at Riley in disbelief and then stated, ''This is the most ridiculous thing that you'v-''

Before she could continue Riley's phone beeped and she got a text from Farkle:

_Hey Riley! Lucas and I wanted to ask you guys if you want to spend the day with us tomorrow! We could just hang at your place or go into the city or something! I know that you want to :) Farkle out!_

Maya read the text over Riley's shoulder and now chuckled while Riley looked worried.

''What's wrong Riley? Don't you want to hang out with our friends?'' She asked her, mocking.

Riley looked at her best friend in disbelief and Maya smirked and crossed her arms at her.

''That's not fair. You know what happened between Lucas and me.'' Riley told her.

''And you know that nothing ever happened between Lucas and me.'' Maya replied.

Riley opened her mouth at that to reply something, but she really didn't know what to say. This was kinda totally confusing and worrying for her.

''They really want to do something together with us. Tomorrow.'' Riley repeated and read the text again.

Maya shrugged at that and also looked at it.

''Farkle probably forced Lucas to tag along. Good that he did it. Otherwise I would've had to do the same thing with you.'' Maya stated.

Riley sighed and just wrote Farkle back:

_You sure that Lucas also wants to tag along? I mean - You know._

She hit sent and Maya looked at her in disbelief. ''You didn't really just sent that, did you?'' She asked her best friend.

Riley looked back, confused, and replied, ''What's so wrong with that?''

Maya really wanted to facepalm herself for that comment right now. Just as she was about to say something about that the reply from Farkle came.

_I actually don't know what you mean, but yes. Lucas wants to come. He even had the idea. Farkle OUT!_

Riley looked at the text, even more shocked, and didn't say anything anymore and Maya laughed.

''Well, either Ranger Rick came back to his senses or he wants to try it with you again.'' She stated.

Riley looked at her best friend and didn't know what to say.

''He better not, because I'm not going to allow this once again.'' Cory told them as he just came through the door.

Riley looked at her dad in shock and then at Maya.

Maya just shrugged and chuckled again.

''Well, we'll see tomorrow what happens, I would say.'' Maya stated.

Cory looked at the two girls in confusion and Riley just shook her head, not saying anything.

''What if I don't want to meet up with Lucas and Farkle?'' She asked.

''Riley, you guys have to make up.'' Maya told her.

''I hate to say that right now, but Maya is right. I don't want you to be together with Mr. Friar, but you guys should talk about this.'' Cory added.

''Dad! Whose side are you on?'' Riley asked him in disbelief.

Cory shrugged and replied, ''For once not on yours, sweetheart.''

Riley sighed at that out loud and crossed her arms. She didn't like this situation at all.

Why was everyone against her right now and why was Maya looking at her like that?

After two minutes she sighed again, but then stated, ''Fine, I'm in. But I already know that this is not going to be good.''

* * *

><p><strong>How will this whole thing go on and is there something going on between Maya and Lucas?<strong>

**More to come soon! :D**

**I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and don't forget to leave a review! :D**

**Gabrie :)**


	3. What or who is it?

_**Beta- Read by StylishFashionista. Thank you very much :)**_

* * *

><p><strong>Hey everybody!<strong>

**I'm here with a new chapter for you of my new story! :D**

**Thank you guys so much for the feedback on the last chapter! I really was humbled about it and couldn't wait to go on! :D**

**This story is going to be pretty intense for me, but I hope that I can keep it up good! :D**

**It's about something that kind of partly also happened to me, but just partly :D**

**I'm more into those real stuff stories now you know :D**

**Even though I can't promise when I'm going to post the next chapter :/**

**Well, anyways. I hope you guys enjoy the new chapter and don't forget to leave a review! :D**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Recap from Chapter 2<strong>_

_**No One's POV**_

_''Dad! Whose side are you on?'' Riley asked him in disbelief._

_Cory shrugged and replied, ''For once not on yours, sweetheart.''_

_Riley sighed at that out loud and crossed her arms. She didn't like this situation at all._

_Why was everyone against her right now and why was Maya looking at her like that?_

_After two minutes she sighed again, but then stated, ''Fine, I'm in. But I already know that this is not going to be good.''_

* * *

><p><strong>At Lucas home<strong>

**No One's POV**

After the talk with Farkle, Lucas went home to really help his mom with the chores.

He LOVED cleaning up, he also loved going out with his friends, but he didn't have any motivation for any of the two right now.

His stomach was tied in a huge knot and he had no idea what was happening with him right now and he didn't want any of this to affect him that much actually.

Lucas sighed and opened the door to his house while trying to focus his thoughts on something else.

''Hello? Someone home?'' Lucas asked into the house.

His mom normally came an hour later than him, but since he missed at least two trains because of talking to Farkle...

Actually he did feel kinda bad for that, especially since he agreed now on doing something with Riley and Maya together tomorrow.

Riley, his more or less ex and Maya the crazy, funky and cool GIRL that he doesn't get, but never let her lay on him with her jokes about Cowboys and such.

Lucas sighed and shook his head smiling as he suddenly someone heard asking from the kitchen, ''Lucas?''

It was his mom. Lucas walked into the kitchen, greeting his mom with a more or less forced smile.

''Hey Mom.'' He greeted her.

''I called three times after you asked if someone was home. I was already afraid that someone else was here...'' His mom told him.

Lucas chuckled a bit at that.

''Mom, I highly doubt that a thief or a murderer will ask if someone is home when they try to rob or murder you.'' Lucas told his mom.

She crossed her arms and looked at him, a bit offended.

''I was just making sure. Maybe there are such stupid thieves or murderers.'' She replied and pouted.

Lucas chuckled and kissed his mom's cheek. ''Sure mom.'' He said to her and his mom gave him a slight slap on the shoulder.

Then she turned away from him and went to the oven where some lasagna was in it.

''Well, anything new happen at school?'' She asked, trying to change the subject while looking at the lasagna.

Lucas just sighed in response, knowing that his mom was still waiting for the day that he got back together with Riley.

''Mom, Riley and I are not getting back together. In fact we weren't really together, ever.'' He said to his mom.

His mom now looked at him and crossed her arms again.

''You guys were adorable together.'' She stated. ''What happened?''

Lucas rolled his eyes at that and looked away from his mom.

''First, LOVE doesn't always work out. We just had a crush on each other and it kinda ended. We are not meant to be together.'' He replied, trying to sound calm.

He also thought until not too long ago that Riley and him were perfect together so he kinda understood his mom.

''That's so sad. You guys-''

''Mom, stop saying it.'' Lucas told her, a bit annoyed now.

He didn't want to go off at his mom, but she had to understand that this was over now and it wouldn't come back.

''I actually wanted to say that you guys should still stay friends though, but okay. I'm going to stop talking about the adorable little girl who's not going to be my daughter in law anymore.'' She stated.

Lucas rolled his eyes at his mom's comment and then looked at her with a serious look.

''What are you going to do when I come home with another girl?'' He asked her suddenly, curious.

His mom really was suffering over the fact that Riley and him didn't work out and he didn't want her to ruin the rest of his love life, because she was still hanging onto Riley.

Mrs. Friar looked at him in shock and then replied, ''Is there another girl?''

Now Lucas was the one who was shocked. She kinda got the whole thing wrong, didn't she?

''That's not what I said!'' He exclaimed.

''But it's also not what you didn't say! You said what if there was another girl!'' His mom told him.

Lucas went bright red at that and didn't know what to say. He wasn't even sure what he was supposed to answer.

''Who is it?'' She now asked him, excited.

Lucas didn't reply to that and looked at his mom in disbelief.

''Is it this Maya girl? You do know that she's not a good influence on you?'' His mom now added.

Now Lucas looked at his mom madly.

''It's not Maya! It's nobody! But Maya isn't a bad influence! She's a great friend and I really like her as a friend!'' He told his mom.

He also knew that his mom wasn't that fond of Maya, but this was going a bit too far right now.

His mom threw his hands up, while Lucas still looked mad, not realizing what he just said and how he was acting towards his mom right now, which totally wasn't him.

''Okay, okay. Slow down Cowboy. Well, if you say so, the conversation is over. How about you help me clean the house now?'' His mom replied, trying to change the subject again.

Lucas looked at his mom with an unreadable look, but then sighed and nodded.

''Yes mom.'' He simply stated and with that walked out of the kitchen.

* * *

><p><strong>The next day at school at the lockers<strong>

Maya was at her locker, getting some things out even though she didn't care about school anyway.

Well, she did have to get a C or a D so she might as well had to do something for school.

Maya sighed and closed her locker, thinking about what happened yesterday and how all of this should go on.

At least Lucas had the idea to do something, the four of them. Maybe that would finally get the two to talk or something like this.

Or they would just silently stare at each other and annoy Farkle and her.

Well, Farkle probably not, because even though he noticed some weirdness, he probably still didn't get anything, but-

''Hey Maya.'' Lucas greeted the blonde girl and Maya spun around, wanting to slap him, but then saw that it was just Lucas.

She looked at him in shock and Lucas looked at her with raised eyebrows and chuckled.

''Did I frighten you?'' Lucas asked Maya Hart.

Maya rolled her eyes and now really punched him in the shoulder, so hard that Lucas had to rub it out of pain.

''Never scare me again like that, Cowboy, or you might get a kick in the place where the sun never shines.'' Maya told him, annoyed.

Lucas now looked at her, frightened, and Maya looked back, satisfied.

''Sorry, I just wanted to make sure that you're in today with going away together with Farkle and Riley.'' He replied.

Maya crossed her arms and looked at Lucas.

''So you just want me to be there because you don't want to be alone with Riley?'' Maya asked him.

Lucas looked at her in shock and quickly shook his head.

''NO! I want you to be there anyway! It's not about Riley! You're my friend too, and besides, Riley and Fa-''

''Just kidding, Ranger Rick. I know that you- Wait a second. What is with Riley and Farkle?'' Maya questioned him, shocked and confused.

Lucas quickly shut his mouth and looked at Maya in shock and immediately felt guilty to Farkle. He shouldn't have said that.

''Friar, I want an answer.'' Maya told him and now looked at him seriously.

Lucas didn't know what to say to that and just kept his mouth close.

''I have all the time of the world.'' Maya added.

Lucas sighed at that and looked down.

''Farkle is in love with Riley. Like really in love.'' Lucas said to her.

Maya looked at Lucas, stunned, and opened her mouth to say something, but closed it again.

''You're kidding, right?'' Maya asked the Cowboy and said person shook his head.

This was even a shock for Maya. Maya knew that Farkle had a crush on pretty much every girl, but that he really was in love?

''Nope. Farkle seems to mean it seriously. He even asked me if he could start something with Riley because he was afraid that I was mad and Farkle normally never does that, as you know.'' Lucas replied.

Maya slowly nodded at that, still shocked. She couldn't believe this.

Lucas looked at the blonde girl questioningly, who still nodded and looked at the floor, seeming to think about something.

_She looks so beautiful right now. _He thought and had a slight smile on his face.

''What are you smiling about? You happy that Farkle wants something from Riley?'' Maya asked Lucas.

Lucas looked at Maya in shock and opened and closed his mouth again.

Her eyes seemed to look right through him and he thought about that maybe his mom was right with Maya and- What was he even thinking about?

''Well, I don't want anything from your best friend anymore and I want my two best friends to be happy.'' Lucas replied, trying to sound casual and shrugged.

Maya looked at Lucas with glaring eyes, but couldn't really see a lie in his eyes even though there was more.

''Is that all?'' She asked him and closed her locker.

Lucas shrugged at that and nodded slowly.

''What should there be more?'' Lucas replied, trying to not stare at the girl in front of him.

_What is wrong with me?! _He asked himself in his thoughts, confused.

''You don't look like the subject is over. What is your problem, Ranger Rick? Why can't you tell me?'' Maya stated.

Lucas swallowed at that and looked down.

''Because I didn't figure it out myself yet.'' He replied in all honesty.

He did mean it, even though he slowly started to maybe figure something out that he didn't know if he should like it or not.

Maya crossed her arms, not believing him one bit and Lucas could see that.

''You should talk to Riley and stop being ridiculous. Besides, I highly doubt that Riley has feelings for Farkle like that. I mean, how crazy would that be?'' Maya told him.

Yeah, how crazy would that be? Riley and Farkle? Was that really possible?

* * *

><p><strong>After school<strong>

Riley and Maya were just walking outside of school where they had to wait for the boys who still had to get some things out of their LOCKERS.

''Are you sure that it is such a good idea that we are doing this?'' Riley asked her best FRIEND unsurely.

She did agree to come along to the city with Maya, Lucas and Farkle, but she was getting more and more nervous.

Maya rolled her eyes and then replied, ''Do you think that it was a good idea?''

Riley shot her a best friend a look and Maya looked back seriously.

''This is not funny Maya.'' Riley stated.

''Yes, it is Riley. You are making a too big deal out of this and you can't even see it.'' Maya replied.

Riley crossed her arms and pouted at that while Maya just rolled her eyes.

''See? Making a too big deal out of it. It's going to be fine. Lucas even had the idea with going away together. You got nothing to lose.'' Maya added.

It was like Maya was talking to a wall, which was pretty unusual for Riley. Normally she was listening.

WELL, Riley was listening, but she didn't want to answer at all.

''Yeah, but I don't want to talk to him about IT.'' Riley stated.

Maya rolled her eyes at Riley's comment.

''Well, maybe you don't have to and you're just making a too big deal out of it.'' She replied to her best friend.

Riley crossed her arms and Maya felt like they were right at the beginning again and it was annoying her. A lot.

''Am not! You don't know how this feels!'' Riley exclaimed.

Maya threw her hands up and then stated, ''Sorry that I never had a boyfriend and other than that just had a crush on my best FRIEND'S uncle.''

Riley looked at Maya in shock and immediately felt guilty.

''I'm sorry Maya. I didn't mean it like that.'' Riley stated.

The blonde girl just sighed and shook her head. She didn't mean it like that either.

''I'm sorry, too. I didn't mean to go on at you like that, but your whole problem with Lucas is kind of annoying.'' She replied.

Riley nodded at that and sighed as WELL as Maya and the two girls looked at each other. They both broke out into a little smile.

Maya threw an arm around Riley while they walked out of the school and then told her, ''You can really be annoying Matthews, but you're still my best FRIEND and you know that.''

Riley nodded at that and leaned her head on Maya's shoulder.

''Of course I do.'' She replied and sighed again.

Maya chuckled and they walked like that to a bench before the school, both chuckling a bit and smiling.

Just as they were about to sit down they heard Farkle telling them from behind, ''There you are, my ladies.''

* * *

><p><strong>It's a bit shorter than I planned, but it felt right like that, because the next chapter will be the one with them, going to the city :D<strong>

**Anyways I still hope that you guys enjoyed the chapter and don't forget to leave a review! :)**

**Can we please reach the 30- 35 reviews with this chapter? :)**

**Gabrie :)**


	4. Ouch

_**Beta- Read by StylishFashionista. Thank you very much :)**_

* * *

><p><strong>Hey everybody!<strong>

**I'm here with a new chapter for you of my new story! :D**

**Thank you guys so much for the feedback on the last chapter! I really was humbled about it and couldn't wait to go on! :D**

**Especially since this chapter has a loooot of drama! :D**

**You'll see what I mean really, really, really soon! :D**

**This story is going to be pretty intense for me, but I hope that I can keep it up good! :D**

**Even though I can't promise when I'm going to post the next chapter :/**

**Well, anyways. I hope you guys enjoy the new chapter and don't forget to leave a review! :D**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Recap from Chapter 3<strong>_

_**No One's POV**_

_Maya threw an arm around Riley while they walked out of the school and then told her, ''You can really be annoying Matthews, but you're still my best FRIEND and you know that.''_

_Riley nodded at that and leaned her head on Maya's shoulder._

_''Of course I do.'' She replied and sighed again._

_Maya chuckled and they walked like that to a bench before the school, both chuckling a bit and smiling._

_Just as they were about to sit down they heard Farkle telling them from behind, ''There you are, my ladies.''_

* * *

><p><strong>No One's POV<strong>

As the girl turned around they also saw Lucas standing there, smiling slightly at them.

Maya and Riley looked at each other and both sighed. ''Is this really a good idea?'' Riley whispered to Maya.

Maya shrugged at that and replied, ''We'll find out today, Riles. If not, we can still escape into the subway.''

Riley almost had to chuckle at that and the boys looked at the girls in shock.

Maya shook her head and then greeted them, ''Hey Ranger Rick and Farkle.''

Farkle still grinned over both ears while Riley just looked down and Lucas looked at Maya questioningly.

''Seriously? You're always calling me names, but have none for Farkle?'' He asked to lighten the mood.

Maya rolled her eyes at that and replied, ''Oh, believe me, I do, but it's funnier to call you names, Cowboy.''

Lucas crossed his arms at that and Maya just flipped her hair.

''Farkle has many names, as far as you know I'm also call-''

''Please don't start on this.'' Riley now cut him off. ''Nobody calls you anything else than Farkle or by your last name.''

Farkle looked at her, but then shrugged and Lucas shook his head.

''Riley is right.'' He simply said.

Riley looked at Lucas in shock, who just spoke indirectly to her and she didn't know what to say to that.

That caught her off guard, to say at least.

''Yes, she is.'' Maya stated and nodded at her best friend who looked at her, not knowing what to say.

Farkle just shrugged again and then stood besides Riley. ''Why don't we go now?'' He asked, not even really realizing that nobody agreed with him at all.

Riley, glad that she didn't hurt Farkle and especially that she didn't have to answer Lucas, nodded eagerly at that.

''Yes! Let's go!'' She exclaimed and started walking.

''Hold on a second, girl.'' Maya said.

Riley turned around, afraid what Maya would say now and Maya almost had to laugh, because she knew that.

''Where are we going?'' Maya now asked.

Riley sighed in relief and then looked at the others.

''How about we go to the mall? There is some great new food court and A GAME hall. You guys could go shopping and we could PLAY some games.'' Lucas suggested.

The others thought about it a minute and then all nodded.

''Sounds good to me.'' Farkle said happily and now caught up with Riley.

Riley smiled at him and nodded.

Maya and Lucas looked at each other and just followed the two who were starting to walk away from them.

It wasn't like they had any other choice, since they had already agreed on something and this could go the wrong way, if they didn't come along and both knew that.

Especially since Farkle was a bit too interested in Riley.

''I can't wait to go to the mall!'' Farkle exclaimed, and Riley couldn't help but chuckle at that.

One of the things she liked about Farkle was that he got happy about everything.

You just had to give him a new piece of paper and he would be happy.

It was also one of the things she admired about him.

''You already know what you want to do except eating and playing?'' Riley now asked Farkle, intrigued about the enthusiasm of him and Farkle smiled wide at her.

''I have no idea, but I'm glad to do something with my three best friends!'' He replied and kind of jumped up and down while walking, which made Riley laugh.

_He does look kinda cute while doing so. _Riley thought to herself and smiled at that.

She was glad that Farkle was her friend even though he was kind of weird.

Farkle now looked at Riley with a slight smile.

''How long has it been since we did something together? I think it was before Lucas and yours last da-''

''Date.'' Riley finished Farkle's sentence and sighed.

The date seemed so long away even though it had only been a couple of weeks.

''Yeah, that's what I wanted to say.'' Farkle added.

''I know Farkle.'' Riley stated and sighed again.

She hated to think about it.

''Why are you sad?'' Farkle asked her, confused and worried.

Riley looked at him, a bit stunned, and then quickly forced a smile. ''Everything is absolutely great. Don't worry about me.'' She told him.

She really didn't want Farkle to worry. It wasn't his mistake that Lucas and her didn't work out.

It was Riley's and Lucas' because they weren't meant for each other, but it was still hard to get over your first love and to act completely normal to that PERSON.

''But I do. I'm here to make you happy and not to see you unhappy.'' Farkle told her.

Riley looked at him, a bit stunned, but then hugged him from the side.

''Thanks Farkle. '' She told him, smiling, already feeling a lot better.

Farkle smiled back and shrugged at that. ''That's what a Farkle is for. To make people happy.'' He stated.

And that was what he was doing for Riley right now.

* * *

><p><strong>With Maya and Lucas<strong>

''Do you think that there is actually going to happen something between those two?'' Lucas asked Maya, looking at Farkle and Riley who were walking ahead of them and laughing.

It wasn't like he was jealous, but the whole thing was still really weird and he didn't know what to think about all of this, in all honesty.

''You tell me, Cowboy. I can't look into Farkle's brain even though it seems pretty clear.'' Maya replied and rolled her eyes at the boy from Texas.

Lucas shot her a look and just sighed.

''I know what you mean, but isn't it weird?'' Lucas asked and looked at Riley and Farkle again.

What was wrong with him? Why didn't he want his two best friends to be together?

_Maybe because it actually shows how alone I really am._ Lucas thought to himself and sighed.

He really shouldn't think like this and he knew that, but his whole world really was upside down right now and he couldn't face more drama.

''Do you really want to know what I think is weird?'' Maya asked rhetorically.

Lucas didn't nod at that, but he knew that Maya would tell him anyway even though he didn't want to hear it anymore.

''That you say that you're not in LOVE with my best friend anymore, but can't except if she might have moved on.'' Maya added and looked straight at Lucas, who looked away.

He knew that Maya was right.

''I don't have feelings for her anymore. Is that so hard to believe?!'' Lucas asked Maya in disbelief.

After that talk with his mom, he really didn't know what to think. But he knew that a girlfriend wouldn't be really helpful right now and he didn't want to bother Maya with any of his problems.

Even though he did need someone to talk about, but- ''You tell me Ranger Rick.'' Maya suddenly replied and motioned to Riley and Farkle.

Lucas sighed and just shook his head. ''I can say whatever I want at the moment you won't believe me anyway, will you?'' He now asked her.

Maya shook his head at that and chuckled. ''Not when you're in this position and you know that. I can't believe that you're hiding your feelings.'' She told Lucas.

She really wanted to help Lucas, but he was making a too big deal out of the whole thing.

Riley could fall back in love with him if he tried.

''Farkle is in love with her anyway. She's not mine anymore and I also don't want to have her anymore.'' Lucas now stated, but already regretted it.

''So you're just not trying it with Riley again because Farkle has a crush on her?'' Maya asked him in disbelief.

Lucas really wanted to facepalm himself right now.

Either Maya didn't want to understand him or she really got it wrong or she just wanted to annoy him, but she couldn't count one and one together right now and he was freaking out here right now.

''No, because I don't have any feelings for her anymore!'' He exclaimed and threw his hands up.

''So why don't you want them to be together then?'' Maya asked him.

Wow. This girl really knew how to push it over the edge.

''I don't want them to not be together! I just think that it's weird! I even told Farkle to make a move on Riley!'' Lucas whisper-yelled at Maya.

Maya shrugged at that and then said to him, ''That doesn't have to mean anything.''

Yes, she did LOVE to push him over the edge. Especially now that she didn't know what his actual problem was after all.

''Yes, it does. Farkle asked me about my feelings to Riley and I told him the truth-''

''That you are still in love with her, but you don't have any chance in your opinion anymore anyway and he could try it?'' Maya cut him off and chuckled.

Lucas glared at her and Maya just shrugged again.

''I am not in love with Riley anymore! For the millionth time! I do have problems, yes, but they don't have anything to do with Riley!'' Lucas now shouted.

At that Riley and Farkle also turned around and Lucas looked at them in shock. He didn't mean to shout it out like that and it did sound kinda rude.

Riley looked at Lucas in disbelief and Maya facepalmed herself about Lucas.

Farkle wanted to OPEN his mouth to ask Lucas something, but Riley grabbed his arm and told him, ''Let's go Farkle.''

With that she walked into the mall where they just arrived and Lucas groaned at his own stupidity.

How could he shout out something like that?

Now he totally screwed it up and everyone knew it since he had to shout it right in front of the mall and to Riley and Farkle who were walking in front of him.

He looked at Maya desperately, who shrugged at him and chuckled.

''You really don't know how to get your feelings under control, Mr. Perfect.'' She told him.

''No need to tell me that.'' Lucas stated and groaned at himself madly.

Maya shrugged at that and then stated, ''Come on. Maybe you can save the day with buying Riley something, but I highly doubt it.''

Lucas groaned at Maya, but followed the girl anyway into the mall.

He was crazy mad, but he sadly knew that Maya was right.

At least in one point. He didn't know how to get his feelings under control.

* * *

><p><strong>Inside of the Mall<strong>

''Are you okay, Riley?'' Farkle asked the brown haired girl, who was in a rage.

She never thought that Lucas would shout out something like that.

She knew the facts, but he didn't have to shout it like that and that on the street!

''Yes, Farkle, I'm fine.'' Riley lied to her best friend, but anyone could see that it was a complete lie.

She didn't want to discuss this right now. Not with Farkle.

_Why did Maya and Lucas even talk about me and what exactly did they all say?_ She asked herself.

Farkle looked at Riley in concern but didn't know what to say.

Riley was a horrible liar and even he could see through this lie.

''I know that you're not.'' Farkle told her and Riley looked at him in shock.

Why did he have to be so smart in a moment when she didn't want him to be?! Why couldn't he just accept what she said?!

''But I don't want to talk about this with you. I'm sorry Farkle, but-''

''It's okay, but you should talk to someone about this.'' Farkle cut her off and looked at her seriously.

Riley looked even more shocked at that, taken aback. Normally Farkle would ask until she told him what really hurt her.

Well, he saw what hurt her, but she couldn't even figure out herself why it hurt her that much.

She was over Lucas, wasn't she? Why was this whole situation freaking her out so much then?

She shouldn't be sad or mad at all even though Lucas said it out loud, which was really rude and he just talked to Maya and-

Why were those two doing this to her? Well, Maya couldn't do that much for it, could she?

Riley groaned and threw her hands up, being really frustrated.

She just walked into the next clothing store and pretended like she was looking for something.

Farkle looked at her in confusion, not knowing what to do.

He did really want to help her, but he had no idea how, because she was acting really weird, even for Riley.

What was he supposed to do about this now?

''Where are those two anyway?'' Riley asked madly and looked away from the clothes.

''I'm here, and Farkle, Cowboy is waiting for you outside of the store.'' Maya suddenly replied and Riley looked at her best friend who suddenly stood in front of her.

Farkle nodded at that and replied, ''I'll see you later, ladies.''

Riley crossed her arms and pouted while Maya rolled her eyes.

She did feel bad for what happened, but after all it was still Lucas' fault because he couldn't be honest to anyone who cared about him right now.

Even though Maya didn't want Riley to hate her for that thing.

She didn't mean to do it like that. Really not.

So Maya asked her a bit worried, ''Are you really mad?''

Riley crossed her arms at her best friend and still pouted at her.

''What did you talk about with Lucas?'' She just simply replied.

Maya groaned and looked at her best friend in disbelief.

''Come on, Riles. Don't do that to me. Lucas is the idiot here and not me. I just tried to find out what is wrong with him.'' She told her and that was the truth.

Maya never meant to hurt her best friend with what happened. She just wanted to get something out of Lucas what backfired.

''And the answer is that he thinks that it's totally stupid that some people still think that he's in LOVE with me?'' Riley asked bitterly and crossed her arms.

Maya sighed at that and shook her head.

''No, there is something else and he doesn't want to tell me or anyone else for that matter. I tried to get it out of him and he hurt you with that or better said he hurt you with the answer.'' Maya replied.

Riley sighed at that and let her arms fall.

''I also WANT TO know what's wrong with him and I actually shouldn't be mad because he already CONFIRMED what we both made clear as we ended whatever we had, but I don't know. This was rude.'' Riley stated.

Maya nodded in agreement at that. ''Oh yes it was, and I really wanted to punch Ranger Rick for that.'' She told her.

''Why didn't you tell him to leave then?'' Riley now asked Maya.

Maya looked at her in shock and Riley crossed her arms again and looked at her questioningly.

That was a good question and Maya for once had no answer for that.

''Because I thought that I might as well save the day and get you guys to get along again after what a stupid thing he did?'' Maya replied more as A QUESTION to Riley.

Riley shot her a look and Maya threw her hands up at that. ''I just wanted to help.'' She told her.

''But it didn't help. The whole thing just went out of everything and I don't know what to do.'' Riley stated.

''Me neither, but we're going to find it out as always.'' Maya said to her, determined.

Riley looked at her questioning and Maya gave her a small smile, hoping that she would hop back on the train with her.

''Okay, but just if you answer me one question.'' Riley replied.

Maya looked at her in confusion, but then eagerly nodded even though she had the feeling that she didn't want to hear THE QUESTION at all.

''Anything.'' Maya said to her.

Riley took a deep breath and then asked, ''Are you IN LOVE with Lucas?''

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffhanger! I'm mean I know, but I love them! :D<strong>

**What will Maya answer and does Lucas have real feelings for her?**

**What'll happen next?**

**See that all soon! :D**

**I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and don't forget to leave a review! :D**

**Can we please reach the 45-50 reviews with this chapter? :)**

**Gabrie :)**


	5. It's Riley after all

_**Beta- Read by StylishFashionista. Thank you very much :)**_

* * *

><p><strong>Hey everybody!<strong>

**I'm here with a new chapter for you of my story! :D**

**Thank you guys so much for the feedback on the last chapter! I really was humbled about it and couldn't wait to go on! :D**

**This story is going to be pretty intense for me, but I hope that I can keep it up! :D**

**IDK but I can relate to all of my GMW stories out of some reason in some way :D**

**Even though I can't promise when I'm going to post the next chapter :/**

**Still having my graduation year going on . :/**

**Well, anyways. I hope you guys enjoy the new chapter and don't forget to leave a review! :D**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Recap from Chapter 4<strong>_

_**No One's POV**_

''Okay, but just if you answer one question.'' Riley replied.

Maya looked at her in confusion, but then eagerly nodded even though she had the feeling that she didn't want hear the question at all.

''Anything.'' Maya said to her.

Riley took a deep breath and then asked, ''Are you in love with Lucas?''

* * *

><p><strong>Outside of THE STORE<strong>

**No One's POV**

Lucas was waiting outside of the store for his best friend, trying to get himself together.

He knew that Maya was right and that he was acting stupid, but he didn't know what else to do right now.

He did really feel stupid, but he also felt misunderstood by everyone.

He didn't want to hurt Riley, but he also didn't know what to do. He was hiding his feelings, but not his feelings for Riley.

In fact he was hiding a lot of feelings, but those were one of the only ones he didn't hide, because they weren't there anymore.

He really liked Riley as a friend and he didn't mean to hurt her, even though he did a terrible job with this.

Lucas sighed again, just as Farkle came outside.

''There you are.'' He stated, and Lucas slowly nodded.

Even Farkle seemed mad about what he did and Lucas really hated himself for what he did.

He shouldn't have done it and he knew that too well.

''Look, I'm sorry, okay.'' Lucas said before Farkle could add anything.

Farkle shrugged at that and then told him, ''You don't need to be sorry to me. You hurt Riley.''

Lucas sighed at that and nodded, looking down. He knew that all too well. Farkle didn't need to tell him that.

''I didn't mean to hurt her.'' Lucas replied.

''But you did.'' Farkle said, mad.

Lucas looked at his best friend in shock.

He knew that Farkle really liked Riley, but he didn't know that he would be like that because of that one stupid thing he did to her.

It actually was clear that he didn't have feelings for her anymore.

''I know and I am sorry.'' Lucas replied and tried to convince Farkle.

Farkle crossed his arms and shook his head at Lucas.

''I can't believe that you did that to her!'' He exclaimed, mad now.

''Wow. You really like-like her, don't you?'' Lucas couldn't help but ask, shocked.

Farkle nodded at that slowly and now looked at Lucas in disbelief.

''Even if I wasn't, she's our best friend and you should finally come to your senses!'' Farkle told him.

Lucas gulped at that, but knew all too well that Farkle was right.

''How many times do I have to tell you that I'm sorry?'' Lucas now asked.

''How many times do we need to ask you until you actually tell us what's wrong with you?'' Farkle snapped back.

Lucas looked at him in shock and Farkle looked back seriously.

He might not be the sharpest crayons in things like this, but he wasn't stupid and Lucas knew that.

''I can't tell you. It's too personal.'' Lucas stated, and he really meant it.

He didn't want to put his best friends in his own problems that they wouldn't understand.

''What could be too personal to tell your best friends?'' Farkle now asked, hurt.

Lucas felt more and more horrible by every second. Why did this have to happen?

''There are some things that you just can't tell anyone.'' Lucas replied and then started to walk away, shaking his head.

Farkle looked after him in disbelief. ''Where are you going?!'' He asked him.

Lucas looked at his actual best friend, sorry. ''Home. I'm not supposed to be here anymore. I hurt you guys already enough.'' He said.

''You're not going anywhere!'' Farkle stated.

Lucas looked at him in shock and Farkle quickly walked up to him, taking his arm.

''You can't run away from this Lucas. We are your friends.'' He told him.

Lucas looked at him, shocked. Farkle looked back seriously and Lucas didn't know what to say.

''I don't want to bother you guys with this and I hurt Riley.'' He said to Farkle.

Farkle flinched at the thought, but then sighed.

''And you didn't do it on purpose, did you?'' He asked Lucas.

Lucas quickly shook his head at that. '' I would never hurt Riley on purpose!'' He exclaimed.

He would only hurt himself with this. Riley was so sweet and innocent and everybody would hate to hurt her.

Maya, on the other hand, was strong and you could barely break her.

She always knew what she wanted, was beautiful and- Okay, Lucas had to stop thinking about that.

''Good.'' Farkle said.

Lucas looked at him, confused and at the same time impressed.

''Why do you guys try to put me back in the group even though I'm acting stupid?'' He now asked him.

Farkle shrugged at that and gave him a slight smile. ''You're our best friend. That's natural.'' He simply replied.

Lucas still looked at him in shock and Farkle added, ''Besides, everyone makes mistakes. You just have to apologize to Riley.''

Did Farkle really just say that even though Lucas hurt the girl he loved?

''You really think so?'' Lucas asked hopefully.

Actually he refused to talk to Riley at the moment, but maybe that was the only chance to keep this up.

He didn't want the friendship with the others to end and he didn't want it to be like this with Riley.

Farkle looked at him and nodded. ''Of course. It's Riley. She'll forgive you. Riley always forgives everyone at some point.'' Farkle replied.

And Lucas hoped he was right.

* * *

><p><strong>Inside of the store<strong>

Riley took a deep breath and then asked, ''Are you in love with Lucas?''

She was curious.

Maya had been trying to help Lucas a lot for the past few days and it was like Riley was missing something that was going on between the two and she wanted to find out what.

Even though she did hope that Maya and Lucas weren't in love with each other. It wasn't like she still felt something for Lucas, but it would be just so weird in her opinion.

Maya looked at her best friend in shock and disbelief. She expected a lot of questions to come, but not that.

Lucas and her? She didn't really think about that in that way so far and she really just wanted to help her two best friends.

That Riley thought that didn't hurt her, but she didn't know what Riley thought of her anymore at the moment.

''I'm not in love with Ranger Rick. How would you come up with such an idea?'' Maya asked her, shocked.

Riley looked down at that and shrugged.

''I don't know. You guys just seemed so close since the 'break up' and I maybe thought that I missed something out there.'' Riley honestly replied, looking sorry.

She didn't want to put her best friend into such a situation.

She just wanted to have an answer to one of the many questions that were running through her mind right now.

Too many questions and no answers. Or mostly no answers at all.

''You didn't miss anything, Riley.'' Maya told her seriously.

At least not that Maya knew it herself for all that matters.

Riley looked at her best friend and then slowly nodded.

''I guess I am just freaking out because of Lucas right now and don't know what to do or what to think.'' Riley stated and sighed.

''You don't say.'' Maya replied sarcastically.

Riley looked at her, hurt, and Maya shrugged it off.

''It's pretty obvious that you are freaking out inside and actually also on the outside.'' Maya told her and Riley sighed out loud at that.

''Why is that so obvious?'' She asked her best friend, frustrated.

''Because you're not sure of anything right now.'' Maya replied. ''You're confused and hurt at the same time. It's normal.''

Riley sighed again at that, but had to agree with her best friend.

She had no idea how to hide her feelings, because there were just too much right now.

''And that even though you actually already have a new admirer who's just waiting to help you out of this.'' Maya added.

Riley looked at Maya in shock and Maya rolled her eyes. ''Come on, it's obvious that Farkle likes you.'' She told her.

Riley blushed at that and didn't know how to reply.

She did notice that Farkle was even nicer to her than usual and also sweeter.

In a Farkle way, but yet sweet. ''You really think so?'' She asked Maya.

Riley honestly didn't know what she should think about it, but she definitely didn't hate the idea.

''Of course he does. He's totally into you and I can see that you like him, too.'' Maya replied and wiggled her eyebrows at her best friend.

Riley looked at her, not unhappy, but then shook her head.

''No.'' She stated. ''I'm still mad at Lucas and I don't want a new relationship yet.''

Maya looked at her, confused at her friend's choice. ''What does the one thing have to do with the other? Lucas hurt you, but- Okay, it was because of your relationship, but- Okay, I give up. You're right. But Farkle does really like you.'' She said.

Riley sighed and didn't reply to that. She didn't want to hurt Farkle, but she also wasn't ready for anything yet.

''I still have to get over what Lucas said.'' Riley replied.

''So you do still like Lucas?'' Maya asked her, confused.

''No, but why do you even care so much?'' Riley replied, confused.

''Because you're my best friend. It's not because I want something from him, because I don't!'' Maya exclaimed.

She did have the feeling that Riley still wasn't really believing her and it was kinda annoying.

Riley just sighed and shook her head at the whole situation. ''I don't want to talk to Lucas again, yet.'' She stated.

''You don't have to. We can go.'' Maya told her.

At the moment she also wasn't in the mood for this anymore. She looked at her phone and then wrote Lucas a text:

_We're coming out in 3 to go home. You better hide that we can go home without problems. Riley doesn't want to talk right now._

Riley looked at her best friend in confusion and Maya got her reply already a minute later:

_Fine. See you tomorrow. But I still want to talk to Riley soon._

Maya rolled her eyes, but then looked at Riley and nodded.

''We can go. They'll be somewhere else.'' She told her best friend.

Riley sighed in relief and then nodded as well. ''Let's go.'' She said.

* * *

><p><strong>At the Matthew's apartment<strong>

Riley and Maya just went through the door of the Matthews apartment. Auggie was sitting there with none other than-

''Uncle Josh!'' Riley exclaimed and hugged her uncle tightly.

Josh chuckled at his niece and patted her back. He looked at Maya, who looked back in confusion.

She didn't feel anything like what she felt the last time he was there.

''Hey Riley, hey Maya.'' He replied and smiled at the two.

Maya walked into the room and nodded at him. ''Hey Josh.'' She stated.

No feelings at all towards Riley's uncle. What was wrong with Maya? Last time she was head over heels for him.

''Why are you here? I thought that you wouldn't be here for another month.'' Riley asked her uncle as they broke apart, confused.

Josh shrugged at that and chuckled. ''My brother thought you guys could need some manly advice since everything is turning upside down here.'' He replied.

''Mr. Matthews really said that?'' Maya asked him with raised eyebrows.

Josh chuckled and shook his head. ''No, he didn't, but Josh and I overheard them as they talked about you and Lucaaaaas.'' Auggie replied for Josh and grinned.

Riley and Maya both looked at Auggie in shock and Josh chuckled.

''That boy is right and I see that the problems aren't solved yet. It's only 5 p.m. and you guys are already back from your shopping trip with the boys. What is wrong?'' He asked and looked at the two girls.

''You still didn't answer our question.'' Maya spat back.

''I'm here early because I got an internship at your school for a month.'' Josh simply replied.

Riley and Maya looked at him in shock. ''You. Got. An. Internship. At. Our. School?'' Maya asked, shocked.

Josh shrugged at that and nodded.

''Yeah, Cory helped me and I really got better now and am trying to make my school actually work. So I'm over here for the next month.'' He replied.

He expected Maya to be super happy, but all she seemed to be was shocked.

_What happened to the girl who had a crush on me? _He asked himself, confused.

''Wow. Congratulations. I mean, it is quite shocking, but I am happy for you.'' Riley stated and looked at her uncle, shocked yet happy.

She didn't see him that much since their last game night and she really liked her uncle.

He was pretty cool. Like Maya.

Maya shrugged at that and nodded. ''Yeah, that sounds cool. Another cool person at our school.'' She added, but didn't say it with much happiness.

She didn't get herself what was wrong with her.

Josh looked at her in shock and then slowly nodded.

''I want something to eat.'' Auggie cried suddenly, trying to get the others' attention and ran into the kitchen.

But Josh simply ignored it and asked the girls, ''Well, what is actually up with all of those boy problems Auggie and I heard about earlier?''

Riley and Maya looked at each other and then both sighed.

''Why should we tell you that?'' Maya now asked.

Only months ago she would've told him everything, but now it seemed so weird with Josh.

''Lucas and I broke up and now everything is really awkward and he did blurt something mean out about how he would never like me like that anymore.'' Riley rambled without really realizing what she said.

Josh looked at Maya in confusion and then at Riley in shock.

He stood up, his fist clenched and asked, mad, ''He hurt you?!''

Nobody would hurt his niece. Not even that Ranger Rick.

''Yes, he did, but calm down. Those guys aren't on the best terms right now and they both are saying things they actually don't mean.'' Maya replied, trying to get Josh to calm down.

Josh looked at her in confusion.

''That doesn't change the fact that it hurt.'' Riley stated and looked down.

''Oh come on, Riles. You do know that he didn't mean it like that.'' Maya told her.

Riley shot her a look and Maya threw her hands up. ''Okay, he did mean it like that, but it wasn't supposed to come out like that.'' She added.

Riley sighed and looked down at that. ''Lucas is a nice person even though he did hurt you, but he didn't do it on purpose.'' Maya added.

''Well, that Lucas boy really didn't seem that bad at the games night.'' Josh now stated.

Riley looked at him in disbelief. ''Which side are you on?!'' She asked him.

''On no side, but I'm trying to understand this.'' He replied.

''Believe me, that is a hard thing to do. We've tried to do this since the two actually broke up.'' Cory stated and came through the door with Topanga, who both had grocery bags in their hands.

Riley crossed her arms and pouted.

Maya rolled her eyes at her best friend and then said to the others, ''Tell me about it.''

Riley shot her best friend a look and then Topanga stated, ''Why can't you guys just make up, sweetie? We all know that you both actually hate to fight.''

''Yeah, nobody is expecting you to get back together, but just finally talk to each other.'' Maya added.

''And you are also not allowed to get back together.'' Cory said seriously.

''I don't want to get back together with Lucas! For the millionth time!'' Riley exclaimed.

''Why are you making such a big deal out of it then?'' Cory asked his daughter.

Riley sighed and replied, ''I honestly don't know.''

And she really didn't know. This whole thing was just too confusing for her right now.

* * *

><p><strong>How will this go on? I hope you guys still want to know and are not bored! :D<strong>

**Anyways I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and don't forget to leave a review! :)**

**Can we please reach the 50- 55 reviews with this chapter? :)**

**Gabrie :)**


End file.
